Dreadlore Zytharten
A secretive Ulker settlement in the underdark, Dreadlore Zytharten is one of three Dreadlore towns. Many travellers who find themselves in this shadowy town have told of grand temples and decorative statues lining the streets. History The specific origin of this settlement is unknown, but it is one of three sacred Dreadlore towns in the underdark; Deadlore Zytharten, Dreadlore Vuloxx, and Dreadlore Ulsear. Zytharten meaning Metal in the Ulker, it is known for not only it's religious importance but it's technological advancements as well. While the overworlders were just discovering Vestya, the Dreadlore in the underdark were mastering the arts of tinkering and construction. Many homes in Dreadlore Zytharten are heated by steam engines and have electric lamps. Not much else is known of this wonderous town. Technology The Ulkers (and occasional dark elf) living in Dreadlore Zytharten are all obsessed with advancing their technology. Steam engines, electric lamps, and working pistons have been created by it's wondrous citizens. This is not only because of their intelligence levels, but also their religion (explained in the next section). The Ulkers of Dreadlore have also been known to have prosthetic arms and legs for their wounded allies. Several outcasts from the Dreadlore cult have taught their mechanical ways to those on the surface. Religion The citizens of Dreadlore Zytharten follow the beliefs of the Dreadlore cult. Geography Dreadlore Zytharten is located near a large underground lake in the underdark. This provides a steady supply of fish and a means of travel, but most of those who live in Zytharten don't leave the town much. The area around the town is very moist and leaking is a problem for homeowners in Zytharten. Dreadlore Zytharten is surrounded from the souhwest and west by a large rock wall with several caves in it. Miners have found large deposits of coal and lead in the area. Population Most of the Dreadlore population is made up of Ulkers but a few Dark Elves have made their home in the town. Trivia * The Dreadlore used to keep giant spiders as defenses. Ever since a recent increase of spider population, though, they have been more of a nuisance. * The current Arch-Priest of Zytharten was convicted of heresy towards the Dreadlore but all charges have been dropped. * The first portal to the Shadowfell recorded in Daerraphere was constructed in Dreadlore Zytharten. The portal has since been lost. * Ulkers in Dreadlore Zytharten spread trivial rumors to pass the time. * "It was then that the citizens opened a heavy, bronze door that revealed a metal beast of monsterous proportions. Speaking in their native language to each other, I couldn't tell what was to happen. The closest to the machine pulled a small lever, in which brought the beast to life. My fear protected me that day, as I began to run. I looked back to see that the machine had thrown it's giant, metal fists toward the ground of which I had once stood," A page from Gerwinn the Elder's journal, written 200 years before the founding of Vestya.